ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gloom N' Laughter
|voices = Mae Whitman Hynden Walch|country = United States|language = English|num_of_seasons = 5|num_of_episodes = 110|executive_producers = |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Disney Television Animation|distributor = Disney-ABC Domestic Television|network = Disney Channel Disney XD|release = March 9th, 2018-present}}Gloom N' Laughter is an American animated adventure-fantasy-comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Disney Television Animation and it airs on Disney Channel and Disney XD since March 9th, 2018. Synopsis Twin sisters Hailey and Becca go on several misadventures around their town while facing some unusual events like giant bugs or a goddess hungry for power. Characters Main *'Hailey Marks' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a gothic teenager who often tries to keep safe from several dangerous things and has a rather negative look towards her sister. *'Becca Marks' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Hailey's happy and energetic sister who loves to have fun and make new friends, even if she causes havoc, being somewhat happy towards Hailey. Supporting *'Jeffrey and Lola Marks' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and Tara Strong, respectively) - Hailey and Becca's constantly busy parents who usually are at work and barely pays attention at them due to it. *'Hocus' (vocal effects by Tom Kenny) - Becca's pet weasel who often TBD. *'Catherine "Cat" Rosa' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Hailey and Becca's gluttonous but rather attractive best friend who several boys swoon over due to her seductive figure and often eats anything that she can eat, despite not getting fat. *'Andrew Bones' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - the school's rude bully who, despite his role, is oddly nice to Hailey and has a constant need of making her happy due to having a crush on her. *'Charles "Chuck" McCoy' (voiced by David Kaufman) - a kind jock who Becca is smitten with and often engages in activities like football, skateboarding or swimming, being also fond of horror and comedy. *'Markus Omar' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - a rather cowardly student who is Chuck's best friend and often ends up abused by nature or simply just has bad luck. *'Ms. Gold' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a somewhat seductive math teacher who most kids think she is rather cute and often gets asked to be their date. *'Coach Moare' (voiced by Patrick Warburton) - a TBD gym teacher who TBD. *'Principal John Johnson' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - the constantly trying to be hip principal of Longburrow High School who often gets TBD. * Antagonists *'Oriza' (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - a spoiled goddess who wants to achieve the state of true power by trying to lure the Marks sisters into TBD. *'Lord Stinkbug' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a giant stinkbug who plans on infecting people with his bug-like venom and create a mass produced bug-human army. *'Princess Anna White' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - the rude ruler of Fantasicia who wants TBD. *'male' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - TBD *'Azazel' (voiced by option) - TBD *'celebrity, the Terminator, the Predator, action hero, superhero, It or TBD' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Episodes See List of Gloom N' Laughter episodes. Trivia Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2018 television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2018 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas